


nothing to prove

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gags, Improper Use of Popsicles, Light Bondage, M/M, Makoto is an insecure Dom, Mild mild MIIIIILD humiliation?, Not Allowed To Touch, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Semi-public sort-of sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, They both cry and have sappy emotional kinky sex, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru takes unconventional measures to reassure Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to prove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and sorry I've been gone for so long! I've explained in my profile why I might be kind of spotty about updating for a while. Also, I told someone I'd write a purely aftercare fic for this series and that's currently being worked on, so stay tuned. As always, PLEASE comment, and please let me know if there's anything you want to see more of/anything I haven't written that you'd like to see.

Makoto has self-esteem issues.

This has been a significant problem since he was tiny, and he took to pinning his art assignments underneath someone else's on the classroom billboard because he didn't think they were as good as the other students', especially Haruka's. The only real difference with adult Makoto is that he copes with this difficulty not by subtly moping until Haruka reads between the lines and tells him his drawing is just _different_ , not _bad_ , but by eliciting certain... responses... from Haruka to remind himself that he's valued and desired.

Haruka is sometimes hard-pressed to decide which method of reassurance he prefers. 

He loves Makoto, and he finds it more endearing than he probably ought to when he looks to Haruka for reassurance in everyday matters. It conjures an image of an unsure puppy that's trying very hard to be good but is uncertain about what exactly the rules are. However, when Makoto needs proof that Haruka _wants_ him, that he's _attracted_ to him, that's an entirely different level of reassurance.

And an entirely different level of suffering, Haruka thinks, as Makoto arches his back, stretching after swim practice with an obscene _ahhhh_. He's on the opposite side of the pool deck, chatting innocently with Nagisa while he deliberately tortures Haruka. He's been at it for several minutes now, biting his lip and making an absolutely _unnecessary_ expression as he slips his hands into the waistband of his legskins to readjust them, simply making eye contact with Haruka in a way that implies a level of depravity no normal person would ever suspect from him.

Haruka is relieved when Gou suggests that they should all probably head home for the day, and then less so when Makoto asks him very nicely if he could please stay for a little while, because he's trying to improve his freestyle and Haruka is the natural person to ask for help with that. Makoto is, of course, doing no such thing, but Haruka, holding an armful of kickboards strategically in front of himself, is in no state to call him out on it. He suffers though the curve of Makoto's spine and his hand running through his hair as they change into their uniforms, and is crazy with anticipation by the time the rest of the swim team starts filtering out.

"Haru," he says once they're alone. "I've got something for us, if you'd like to try it?" He sounds perfectly innocent, as if he could be referring to something mundane and harmless. Haru swallows and looks away from him. 

"What is it?" Haru asks him apprehensively.

"It's in the cooler." Now Haru is curious - frustrated, but curious - so he sets the kickboards down in surrender and follows Makoto over to where there's a cooler filled with ice and various cold things, an addition Nagisa had insisted on making. 

Haru doesn't even bother looking around - they'd scouted this place out after Makoto confessed his preference for semi-public play, since it gave him at least the illusion of showing the outside world that Haru belonged to him. It was underneath a table umbrella and so close to the wall that it wasn't visible from inside the school, and the outside wall of the locker rooms completely obscured them from the street. He'd been somewhat miffed when Nagisa decided to put the cooler there, but apparently Makoto had found a way to put it to good use.

Makoto opens the cooler and retrieves a popsicle. It's the same brand and flavor as the ones they usually share, but it's larger and meant for one person, rather than being perforated down the center. He unwraps it carefully, so as not to accidentally break it, and reaches his other hand out to caress Haru's hair, a soft smile on his face as he observes how still and trusting Haru is.

"Down, Haru-chan," he says politely, even conversationally, and Haru sinks to his knees in front of Makoto. Makoto traces Haru's mouth with his thumb and then uses it to part his lips, stroking his tongue when Haru's pliant mouth falls open at the first touch.

This is one of the things Haru loves best about their arrangement. Makoto effectively owns this side of him, but only because Haru has asked him to own it. There's no need for so much as a false show of force during play, because every part of Haru opens naturally at Makoto's request. 

"Good boy, Haru-chan," Makoto murmurs, so softly that it couldn't be heard five feet away from where they are. He slides the tip of the popsicle into Haru's open mouth, and his hand returns to Haru's hair, not pushing, just threading through it gently. Haru follows the movement anyway, relishing the taste of summer, of reassurance, of walking home with Makoto. The position is making blood rush to his face, though, and he doubts he'll ever taste this flavor again without at least a twinge of arousal.

His reverie is broken when Makoto's foot presses gently over his cock. He lets out a soft, surprised moan around the popsicle, and Makoto chuckles. He slips the popsicle halfway out of his mouth and thrusts it back in, fucking Haru with it. 

"Do you want someone to see this, Haru-chan?" He kneels in front of Haru and whispers in his ear, then takes the popsicle out for a moment in favor of talking to Haru. "Do you want strangers to see me fucking your mouth? Do you want everyone from school to hear you begging for my cock?" He sets the popsicle down on the lid of the cooler and wraps his hands lightly around Haru's jaw, just where it meets his neck. Haru swallows, tasting the popsicle, somehow feeling like he's tasting Makoto's cum instead.

"You _do_ ," Makoto murmurs against his ear. "You'd like it if people passing by on the street saw you with your legs wide open, begging for anything to fill you up. But even then, who would you belong to, Haru-chan?" He slides two fingers into Haru's mouth, rubbing along his tongue as he tries to give a muffled "Makoto."

Haru presses his thighs together, trying to get whatever friction he can, and shivers, moaning, when Makoto parts his legs with a knee and says, "No," reprimanding him for trying to give himself any pleasure. Haru's legs fall open at Makoto's gentle urging, and Makoto stands up between them, presses his foot down on Haru's cock again, and shushes his helpless whimper.

"Home?" Haru asks breathlessly. Makoto telling him no does things to him that nothing else can, and even though they've meticulously assured that no one at all can really see them from this spot, he doesn't think they should go much further out here. Makoto seems to agree, as he takes Haru's hand and helps him up, wiping the popsicle mess off the cooler lid with a tissue from his pocket before they leave, which makes Haru smile at how incongruous it looks.

The thing about this is that Makoto isn't deviating at all from his caring, sweet nature, not really. It may seem that way on the surface, but Haru adores having Makoto control him like this, and he, in turn, is controlling the situation as a whole with his safeword. Makoto wants to do everything that Haru wants, so these things they indulge in are fulfilling for him, making him sure of himself because he can take Haru apart, and Haru trusts him to do it, begs him to do it.

He's acutely aware of the zipper of his pants as they walk home. Thankfully Haru doesn't live too far away, and it's a common occurrence for Makoto to stay over after school. Haru doesn't really want any of the people they know to find out what he and Makoto are doing, but he does feel an illicit thrill at the thought of being out in the open, vulnerable to anyone who sees him, and then being completely covered by Makoto, fucked by Makoto, protected by Makoto.

Makoto had been extremely hesitant to bring up his desire for exhibition, or at least for the appearance of it, since they couldn't afford the consequences of really being seen. He'd felt like it devalued his love for Haru, his complex where he had to protect Haru. But Haru had understood that that was exactly why he wanted this: he wanted to be jealous, to be possessive, to shield Haru from the world in a controlled and safe way. He wanted to prove that Haru really only wanted him, even though he already knew.

Makoto closes the door softly when they reach Haru's house, and gives him a gentle smile. Knowing the intentions behind that smile, it has the same effect as if he'd slammed the door shut and started fucking Haru against it. Instead, he takes Haru's hand and says, "Be quiet and follow me, please, Haru-chan?" Haru trails after him to the bedroom, where he is directed by Makoto's eyes to undress, sit on the bed and remain perfectly still.

"You are not allowed to do anything for yourself right now, Haru-chan," Makoto says, setting the limit for this session. "I want you to understand that nothing matters except the fact that you need me to fuck you." Haru nods shakily, feeling precum start to drip down his cock. He loves Makoto's voice like this. It's so easy, so relaxing to lose himself, to be only what Makoto tells him to be.

"I know you have a hard time in the outside world," Makoto continues. "You do everything by yourself, and you never ask anyone for help, not even me. But right now you can let me tell you what to do, and I'll only make you do things that make you feel good." Haru's legs fall further apart reflexively. He wants desperately to touch himself, but even more than that, he wants to feel owned, controlled, cared for. All things Makoto is amazing at making him feel.

"I know what we did earlier wasn't enough for you," Makoto says with a sympathetic smile. "You're going to suck my cock, and if you're good, I'll let you fill up your other hole too." He reaches down to pet Haru's hair gently. "And I know you'll be good, because you're my Haru-chan."

He slips his shirt over his head, opens his pants and slides them down with his boxers, kicking them to the side, and Haru salivates at how wet he is, at the memory of how that wetness tastes. 

"Down," Makoto tells him again, and Haru would be lying if he said it wasn't one of his favorite commands. It makes him feel small, fragile, but in a good way, in a way that sends a pleasant buzz of adrenaline through his veins and makes his mind fuzzy with the undefinable _something_ that takes over when they're together like this. He kneels in front of Makoto and opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out slightly, and waits.

"You can speak, but only to say 'May I please suck your cock,'" Makoto tells him, and Haru has to swallow to wet a suddenly dry throat.

"May I please suck your cock?" He asks, not even mildly embarrassed by the desperation in his voice. He knows it's what Makoto wants, and thus it's what he wants. Their dynamic is an endless cycle of each of them putting the other first in everything.

"Very good, Haru-chan," Makoto praises, and he presses just the head of his cock into Haru's mouth. He waits for Haru, giving him time to react one way or the other, and pushes further in only when he feels Haru whine impatiently around him. Haru stays perfectly still, relaxing his throat to allow Makoto inside. When he's almost completely in, he feels two light taps against his jaw, and nods to Makoto's silent question. He feels incredibly full and extremely small at the same time as Makoto slides all the way in, making him choke when his cock touches the back of Haru's throat and _keeps_ _going_ , filling him with a sweet, impossible stretch as Haru's throat convulses around him.

Haru breathes hard through his nose as Makoto fucks his mouth slowly, pressing so deep into him that his eyes sting from choking. He doesn't realize he's started crying until Makoto strokes his cheek, wiping the wetness away tenderly. He holds Haru's face in his hands as he pulls out, and runs the backs of his fingers across Haru's raw, wet mouth. 

"Do you still want me?" He asks, and Haru nods fervently.

"You've been very good, Haru-chan," Makoto says. "You took everything I gave you and you did a very good job. Do you remember what I told you I'd do if you were good?" Haru does remember, and he nods again, eager. He hasn't prepared himself today, and he's suddenly grateful for that. He wants Makoto to open him and take him apart in every way.

"Stay still, Haru-chan," he says, and goes across the room to retrieve the lube from Haru's desk. Haru wonders what Makoto's going to put inside him. He sort of hopes he'll go with that relatively new vibrator, the blue silicone one that's about the largest they have. 

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, please," Makoto tells him when he returns, and Haru does, nerves thrumming with anticipation. He hears the pop of the lube cap and then he feels Makoto's slick fingers spreading him apart, circling his hole. When Haru's hips start trembling, Makoto eases a finger inside him, curling and stretching slowly. 

"Do you want more, Haru?" Makoto asks him, and Haru says yes, because he knows he can talk when Makoto's asking him what he wants. A second finger and then a third enter him, scissoring and stroking until Haru's rim is red and slick, and he's dripping precum on the bed.

"I'm going to use the new vibrator," Makoto tells him, and Haru hears him slicking it with more lube, then feels the soft firmness of it slipping into him. Makoto pushes the toy in slowly, letting Haru adjust to the way it feels, and then Haru breathes in sharply as it turns to the lowest setting. He hears the wet sound of his precum spurting onto the sheets as his hips twitch, trying to move the vibrator deeper inside him.

"Can you manage not to touch yourself, or do you need to be tied up?" Makoto asks him. Haru shakes his head somewhat reluctantly - he's pretty sure he's capable of holding back, but he doesn't want to have to _try_ to hold himself back. Makoto smiles thoughtfully at him, one of those soft, private smiles that no one except Haru ever sees.

"Do you want me to tie you up anyway?" He asks, and Haru is mildly irritated for a split second when he realizes Makoto was teasing him with the first question. Of course he knows that Haru loves being restrained; they've certainly been doing this long enough. 

"Yes, please," Haru says, and Makoto leans over him to kiss his shoulder briefly.  

"Well," he hums, pretending to consider it. "You've been a good boy so far, and you did ask me very nicely. I didn't even have to tell you to beg, you said please all on your own." Haru feels the vibrator pick up speed, and Makoto reaches down to twist it inside him, pumping it in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Haru's thighs shake with the effort of holding himself up, and he really does wish he was tied up right now, supporting less of his own weight. He hears himself whimper pathetically when Makoto pushes the toy inside him _hard_ , leaving it as deep as it can go, and reaches underneath him to hold the base of his cock tightly.

"Poor Haru-chan," Makoto breathes into his ear as he trembles and tries to hold back his noises. "You're so close already, it looks like you're going to need some help. We don't want you coming from anything other than my cock, do we?" Haru shakes his head. He really doesn't want to - the whole point of this is for him to be completely at Makoto's mercy. They don't use the cock ring often, but when Makoto is in this sort of mood, he likes restraining every part of Haru that can be restrained, just as much as Haru himself likes it.

Haru feels Makoto's weight leave his back, and hears him rummaging around in an open drawer. When he comes back, he stands at the edge of the bed rather than getting back on it. 

"Turn over and spread your legs, Haru-chan," he orders, and Haru does, loving the thrill that he gets from being in vulnerable positions like this. Makoto's fingers graze his cock as he slips the toy on, and he shudders involuntarily. He's surprised when, once the cock ring is in place, Makoto wraps his hand around him and pumps him slowly, twisting his fist, until Haru's cock is slick with his own precum and swelling above its restraint.

"You look so pitiful, Haru-chan," Makoto says as Haru writhes his hips, trying to get more friction. "Look at you, you're trying so hard to cum, but there's nothing you can do to help yourself." Haru groans in frustration and fists his hands in the sheets - it's getting to the point where he wants to fuck himself with the vibrator, and he's having to consciously keep from reaching beneath himself to do just that. Makoto must see this in his expression, because he stops stroking Haru and kneels to retrieve a coil of soft, dark green rope from underneath the bed. He smiles when Haru's face lights up at the sight of it.

"Put your arms above your head," he tells Haru while he unwinds the rope. Haru does, and relishes the feeling of it wrapping around his wrists several times, to make thick cuffs that won't cut into his skin, and tightening as Makoto pulls his hands upwards to secure them to the headboard. He tests the knots by flexing his arms; they hold steady. Makoto climbs back onto the bed and kneels between Haru's legs, reaching up to slip two fingers between the rope and Haru's skin, making sure it has enough give.

Haru watches as Makoto leans back to look at him, overwhelmed by the intensity of tenderness in his expression. He knows Makoto spoils him just as much as he reassures Makoto - there's nowhere he'd rather be than tied to his bed with Makoto hovering over him and telling him he doesn't need to worry, to focus only on him. He clenches reflexively around the vibrator when Makoto starts to stroke himself, eyes locked on Haru's face, on his desperate expression as he strains against the rope just to feel that it's there. 

"Makoto, please-" he gasps when Makoto's other hand goes to turn the vibrator to its highest setting. He pushes his ass into the bed, trying to make it reach deeper inside him. Makoto stops pumping his cock and reaches towards Haru, clamping his thighs wide apart and in place with large hands.

"No, Haru-chan," he reminds him. "Your hole is mine to fuck, not yours. I think a cock slut that tries to fuck himself without permission should be punished, don't you?" Haru just whines and pulls at the ropes. He can't think of anything other than Makoto's cock - the vibrator is good, but it doesn't fill him the way he needs to be filled.

"As nice as it is to hear, I don't think you should be allowed to beg anymore, Haru-chan." Makoto says, and rubs along his thighs teasingly before letting go of him. He reaches over to open a desk drawer, and pulls out the scarf that they've effectively ruined by using it for this. 

"I know your favorite thing to be gagged with is my cock, but this will have to do for now," he says, and binds Haru's mouth shut with it, testing it like he had the ropes to make sure it wasn't too tight. He strokes Haru's gagged mouth with his fingers, hushing the muffled moan of his name. 

"Do you remember what to do when you can't say the safeword?" He asks, and Haru nods. He'll knock on the headboard if Makoto does anything he doesn't want, but he seriously doubts it will be necessary. He's safeworded twice in the past, once during their very first real session, just to sort of test it, and once with the non-verbal equivalent of his safeword, when they were still relatively new to this and he'd foolishly let Makoto fuck his mouth without doing any research on deepthroating first. He's still embarrassed by the second incident, but he knows Makoto feels downright humiliated about it, no matter how many times Haru's explained to him that nothing went really _wrong_ , he just tried something he wasn't quite ready for and signaled to stop doing that, which is what the safeword system is _for_ in the first place.

Makoto is sitting between his legs, and Haru feels his cock pulse from the way he's looking at him, even more than any of the things they've done. He used to think he didn't deserve Makoto's devotion, but scenarios like this one have gradually helped him understand it's not about what either of them deserves. It's about the consuming gratitude Haru can see in Makoto's eyes, even - especially - when he's gagging Haru and tying him to a headboard and calling him a cock slut. It's about the way his entire body screams to touch Makoto right now, the desperation he feels to have him in whatever way Makoto will let him. Haru loves Makoto, and that's what this is about. 

Makoto slides down the bed until he's face level with Haru's cock, and Haru bites the gag in anticipation as he blows warm air across the head, following it with soft, tender licks that are nowhere near enough. He slowly and thoroughly cleans the drips of precum away as they fall, and Haru whimpers, thinking that Makoto had been right in his assessment earlier - he's pitiful, the muffled, pleading whines he's letting out sound absolutely helpless. Makoto smiles and kisses the head of his cock, a quick, open-mouthed press, when he moans what's supposed to be _please, I can't, Makoto._

"Shh," Makoto soothes, in a voice that's much too sweet and comforting for the situation. "It's okay if you can't, baby. You don't have to." He clamps his hands around Haru's thighs, holding them apart and holding him down. Haru feels tears starting to burn in his eyes as Makoto kisses his cock softly, swirling his tongue around the head for a blissful, painful moment before pulling back. He moans wordlessly, trapped between the harsh vibrations just _that_ close to his prostate and Makoto sweetly, gently torturing his cock. Makoto leans forward and wraps his lips around the head, sucking softly, and slowly slides his mouth down to the base before sucking _hard_ , moaning around Haru's cock when he starts a muffled, incoherent stream of _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_.

When Makoto pulls back entirely to look at him, Haru lets out a genuine sob and tries to say  _I need you, I need you, I'll do anything_ through the gag. It doesn't seem to matter that it's choked with tears and muffled by cloth - Makoto looks like he's been given the most precious gift. 

"Would you really do anything for me?" He asks softly, starting to pump himself at the sight of Haru. "Anything I asked you to, anything at all, no matter what?" 

" _Yes_ ," Haru screams, feeling like he'll die if Makoto doesn't start fucking him _now_. " _Anything, I love you."_ Makoto lets go of his cock and reaches underneath Haru's head, untying the gag and tossing it to the floor. He cups Haru's face and kisses him, slowly and with purpose, sucking on his tongue and breathing in his moans. Haru gasps for breath when he finally pulls away, and realizes that he's been weeping during the kiss - his throat feels raw from it; he shudders a little each time he breathes in. Makoto slides his hand down to tilt Haru's head, and buries his face in the soft space between his jaw and his neck, letting Haru's tears run down into his hair as he kisses and bites gently at the spot.

"I love you," Haru sobs, taking advantage of his ability to speak clearly. "I love you. I need you so much." He feels Makoto shudder, and then tears that aren't his own start to run down his neck. "I _would_ do anything," he tells him, suddenly feeling like Makoto is the vulnerable one, the one who needs comforting. Makoto's mouth is trembling when he kisses Haru again, desperately and messily, and Haru tastes his tears along with his own. He grabs Haru's hair to keep his hands from shaking, clutching at him tightly as if he's going to disappear.

Haru's heart clenches at the sight of Makoto's face when he pulls away. He's crying as hard as Haru is, and Haru feels fresh tears track down his face, not from arousal this time, but from how _much_ he needs Makoto, and how impossibly close Makoto has allowed him to get, how utterly naked he's made himself for Haru, inside and out. 

Makoto takes a breath to steady himself, and says "I want to be inside you, Haru." Haru nods fervently, raising his hips and lifting his knees as far up as he can so Makoto can pull the vibrator out and turn it off. He whines at the sudden ache of emptiness, feeling his hole twitch feebly in protest. Makoto slides his hand down Haru's cock and under the cock ring, slipping it off, and Haru groans in relief. He positions himself between Haru's legs, holding his hips tightly, so tight that Haru thinks - hopes - he might leave finger-shaped bruises. Haru wraps his legs around Makoto, trying to pull him close, but Makoto is resolutely slow about entering him, first sliding his slick cock along Haru's hole, then teasing at his entrance with just the head, and finally, _finally_ starting to press inside.

" _More_ ," Haru begs him, but Makoto pushes in at an agonizingly slow pace, so that Haru acutely feels every bit of him, every second of that sweet, consuming burn. Haru tries to thrust against him once he's all the way in, but Makoto holds him still and stays still inside him. He opens his mouth to repeat his plea for more, but Makoto kisses him fiercely, leaving him moaning into his mouth. Haru makes a desperate, animal sound when he finally starts to thrust, slow and deep, driving into him unbearably hard but not enough at the same time. He shudders and arches his back sharply when Makoto reaches between them with one hand to rub the head of his cock teasingly, and whines when Makoto brings that hand up to his face, pressing fingers slick with his own precum into his mouth.

Haru lets out a breathy, shocked gasp when Makoto removes his fingers and returns his hand to its place on his hip, starting to fuck him faster and relentlessly. His gasp turns into a scream as Makoto shifts his hips and pounds directly into his prostate, digging his nails into Haru's hips as his pace quickens. Haru doesn't know what he's saying, but he's screaming from relief and all-consuming need, and Makoto is moaning frantically above him, making deep, almost pained sounds that trail off into genuine growls when Haru starts to tighten and convulse around him.

He wails something that's supposed to be Makoto's name when he cums, pulling hard at the ropes and trying to fuck himself on Makoto's cock, and Makoto starts driving into him even harder than before, making him whimper from overstimulation. After a few more uneven thrusts, Makoto cums as well, his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut, short, desperate sounds escaping him as his hips stutter.

Haru turns his face to the side, pressing into Makoto's hair when he flops down on top of him with a groan. He's suddenly very aware of the constriction of the ropes, but he ignores that for a moment in favor of Makoto's solid, heaving body, the feeling of Makoto breathing hard into his neck, the warmth and fullness of Makoto's cum inside him. He's too exhausted to go again, but he feels a twinge in his cock when Makoto pulls out and his cum trickles out of Haru's hole with a soft, wet sound.

"Makoto," Haru says, nudging him with a foot. He pulls at the ropes to direct his attention to them. Makoto looks dazed for a moment, then his eyes focus in on Haru's wrists, and he stutters an apology while reaching to undo the knots. Haru sighs in relief when his hands are freed, holding them in front of his face to briefly admire the imprints made by the rope. He feels his hips gingerly - he's fairly certain Makoto _did_ leave bruises after all. They're thankfully just under the tan line from his jammers - Makoto had refused to do this with him for _weeks_  after he'd accidentally bruised his waist, and Haru had had to make up a story about falling into the edge of the counter during a cooking accident. Edging himself into incoherence while masturbating hadn't been able to make up for the lack of Makoto's dominant side during those miserable weeks.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto's voice cuts into his thoughts. Haru pushes himself into a sitting position before answering him. 

"Yeah. It's been a while since you did the punishment thing - you should do that more often." 

"You know I always feel weird about it afterwards, though," Makoto says as he climbs off the bed to fumble around for something to wipe them off with. He comes back with a hand wrapped in tissues, and shrieks " _Haruka_!" when Haru runs his fingers through the mess on Makoto's abs and sucks them clean.

"You can't just - jeez, Haru, I can't go again right now, you know," he says as he wipes at Haru and then himself, then peels the messy tissues off his hand and drops them in the trashcan by the bed. 

"I would've done it with yours, but it was in my ass," Haru says, and Makoto collapses with his face on Haru's stomach, sighing in what could be resignation but is more likely contentment. 

Makoto's laying in between his legs, so Haru wraps one loosely around his lower back and reaches down to pet his hair and caress the back of his neck. He knows he's not good at being sexy, or comforting, or sweet in most circumstances, but Makoto strips him down to his desires, making it impossible for him to overthink things or be embarrassed. He does his best to do the same thing for Makoto, although Makoto has higher expectations for himself than Haru does and has a harder time relaxing because of that. 

Haru loves Makoto so much it's hard to say, and he knows that Makoto appreciates this as he tells him by cupping his cheek, by stroking his jaw and the soft skin of his throat. He smiles when he feels Makoto's breathing slow down, and maneuvers a pillow between himself and the headboard as quietly as he can, so he can sit up and watch his favorite thing in the world - Makoto being happy and relaxed and in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I wrote popsicle fucking. Also, somebody in the comments of one of my other kink fics said something about Haru being more talkative, so I thought I'd play around with that a little. I hope it turned out well.


End file.
